Yu-Gi-Oh - Puzzleshipping - Peeping Tom?
by BumbleBeeKitty3
Summary: Yami is in love with Yugi but he can't tell him. What will happen when Yami finds a hole in the wall?


Yami sat alone in his bedroom within the Kame Game Shop and sighed deeply. He was in a war and for once not with Bakura. No he was at war with himself. Why? Because of Yugi Muto. The answer to all of Yami's dreams, the only problem. He didn't know if he could even tell Yugi his feelings. A part of him was scared to death of rejection and yet another told him everything would be fine. This was where his biggest problem was, the war between his heart and mind. Another sigh escaped his lips as he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I wonder if Yugi would be mad at me or if he would accept me?' He placed his hands over his face. 'What am I crazy?! Yugi would yell at me and throw me out!' Yami was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft knocking at his door. Sitting up Yami looked at the door and called "Come in." Yugi popped his head in the room and smiled shyly.

"Yami, sorry for bothering you."  
"No need for a sorry aibou, I was just thinking."  
"About what? Anything you need to talk about?"  
"No aibou, everything is fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure, what did you need?"  
"AH! I was just asking if you needed to go to the bathroom?"  
"No I don't."  
"Okie doki, just wanted to make sure before I took a shower."  
"Go on aibou and have a nice shower."  
"I shall~"

Yugi smiled sweetly and nodded as he left. Yami sighed again and laid back down. Now he had images of Yugi in the shower. This was not helping his war at all. He needed to be sorting things out with his heart and mind, not trying to imagine Yugi in the shower. With a groan Yami turned over.

BANG

Yami groaned even louder. Now he was lying on the floor and had a pain growing in his back. 'Uggg my back hurts now and I have a stupid hole in the wall!' WAIT! A hole in the wall? He sat up and looked at it. When did that get there? Standing up Yami walked over to the hole and saw light coming through. 'Strange, this wasn't here before. Did I knock out the filling?' Yami looked down and saw a plug that was the same size as the hole. Picking it up he placed it in his pocket and looked back in the hole. 'I shouldn't really look through here...after all it is where the bathroom is and...wait...Yugi is in there...' His mind filled with so many dirty thoughts of Yugi wet and with soap on his body. 'Maybe just one peek.' He looked through the hole and looked around. Yugi was looking at his face in the mirror, pushing his cheeks together.

"My cheeks are so puffy...kinda like my butt...and my tummy...UGGG I'M FAT!"

Yami frowned. 'Aibou your not fat! Don't you dare insult your beautiful body! Wait did he just call his butt puffy?'

Yugi stretched and then took off his shirt and looked at his chest in the mirror. Running his hands down it and then resting them at his waist. He then moved them back up and poked the rosy pink buds on his chest.

"Mmm...these are perky today...wonder why?"

He squeezed them and blushed dark as he gave a moan.

"Ah~ A...Apparently sensitive as well~"

Letting them go he went to his pants. Undoing them and pushing them down along with his underwear.

Yami gasped at Yugi's now naked form in front of his eyes...er...eye. Yugi's body was lean with beautiful curves in all the right places. True he did have some fluff around his tummy but that was frigging adorable to Yami. To him, Yugi was the picture of perfect. Yugi's body was beautiful and oh how he longed to touch it. 'Oh Yugi, your killing me with your beauty~'

Yugi placed his hands on his butt and looked back at himself.

"Well at least I'm well endowed in the booty department. Guess that gives me some points toward being attractive."

After giving his butt a small smack, he moved away from his clothes on the floor and stepped into the bathtub. Turning on the warm water and then turning on the cold water some, Yugi hummed in approval at the soothing feel of the water.

Yami however was have a hard time with a few different things. He loved what he saw but he was holding back his urge to run into the bathroom and glomp Yugi. This was pure torture. Pure sexy torture that is. He had to do something, but he was still scared of rejection. Guess he would have to stick with this for a while or take his chances. Or he could touch himse...WAIT NO! 'What am I thinking?! Yugi would hear me...or would he? NO! Bad Yami!' He hit himself in the head then looked back through the hole.

Yugi was rubbing soap on his chest, neck, and arms. He gave small moans as he ran over his sensitive areas, then got under the water to wash it off. Putting soap in his hands again and bending over he ran his hands down his lower region and legs.

Back on the other side of the bathroom wall, Yami was staring at Yugi from behind. His will to not touch his hard on was fading fast. 'Damn Yugi...why did you have to do this to me?'

Yugi was washing his back with a brush and stopped to get the soap off. He then put shampoo in his hair and scrubbed it in. Humming a tune with no name and smiling as he did so. After a few minuets more he finally washed it out. He turned off the water but stayed in the tub and turned to where Yami could see his front. Looking Yami dead in the eye, he ran his hands over his chest again.

"Mmm~ Wish these were your hands Yami~"

He ran his hands lower and over himself.

"Won't you come in here and play with me~?"

Yami could feel himself loose his self control and slammed his hands on the wall.

"Damn it Aibou! I can't take this!"  
"YAMI!?"  
"AH!"

Jumping away from the wall and falling onto the floor with a loud thud and a snap...wait a snap?

"AH! GAAA!"

There was movement from inside the bathroom and then Yugi burst in the room wrapped in a towel.

"Yami! OHMYRA are you OK?"  
"Yugi...gaa...no...my arm hurts."  
"Let me see, where on your arm?"

Yami tried to move his right arm but hissed in pain and held it to him.

"I can't move it...I fell and landed on it pretty hard."  
"On the elbow apparently."  
"Yeah...it hurts so bad."  
"I'll dress in a hurry and get you to the hospital."

With that Yugi was out of the room and Yami was left alone again. 'I hate being in love...it a friggin pain in the elbow.' After a few minuets Yugi was back int he room holding his cell to his head talking. No doubt with 911 about bringing an ambulance to help. As he gave them the address of the shop he thanked them and hung up. He looked at Yami and gently wrapped his arms around him. Yami blushed some and looked at Yugi.

"They will be here soon."  
"Thank you..."  
"Your welcome~"

Yugi placed a gentle kiss on Yami's head and smiled sweetly. A blush formed on Yami's face more and he was about to speak when the paramedics walked in and took him away, Yugi trailed close behind.

~~~At the hospital~~~

looked at the X-Rays he had of Yami's arm and shook his head in awe. Yami and Yugi exchanged glances, this was going to be interesting.

"Boys may I ask how on earth this happened?"

Yami blushes dark and looked away, Yugi and looked at him strangely. 'CRAP how do I explain this...'

"Well?"  
"UM...well...I...kinda..."  
"Yes?"  
"He was spying on me while I was showering. He scared me and I scared him so he fell over."

Both and Yami stared at Yugi in shock.

"You knew?"  
"Teehee it's hard not to know when I can hear your thoughts through our mind link~"  
"WHAT!? I swore it was closed!"  
"Nope it was wide open~"

He had left it open!? How could he have left the thing open? 'Does that mean he knows about my war?'

"Of course I know, you should have told me you liked me."  
"I...I was so scared of rejection...I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be, I love you silly~"

smiled proudly and quietly left the room. Yami smiled and hugged Yugi with his one arm.

"I love you to my sweet aibou~"  
"I'm sorry about scaring you and about your arm."  
"No need to be, I'll be fine. Oh and aibou?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we shower together when my arm gets better?"  
"Why of course we can~"

Yami gave a big smile and kissed Yugi sweetly. Yugi returned the kiss and after a few minuets they parted.

"Now you can stop being a peeping tom~"  
"UGGGG Aibou!"  
"Hehehe~"


End file.
